Fallen Child
by xX KhaosSky Xx
Summary: This is a story about the rise of the a new villain after Pitch has been defeated. The surprise is that it is the daughter of one of the greatest guardians, the man in the moon. I no longer need Oc's. Thanks to everyone who sent them in. I hope I portray the character in the way you hoped! Thank you and Enjoy!
1. Fallen Star

**This idea came to me so I immediately decided to put it up. I have wanted to do a Rise of the Guardians fic but never knew what to do until now. So read and review please! :D**

* * *

All was silent, the children slept soundly in their beds. Man in the moon was glowing in the sky as he does each night since the beginning. Though this night is different from the others, for something stirred in the universe. The sky itself began to change as the Morning Star glistening so beautifully in the sky grew brighter. Brighter and brighter, a load roar pierced the silence causing everything to shake. A startling crash caused the car alarms to shriek in panic. In a small neighborhood park a large scar was left where something that glowed had raked the earth. The light slowly began to dim unveiling a beautiful girl. Her eyes brighter than any star, skin the beautiful silver of the moon, her hair the color of the night sky, her clothes glimmering like the stars in the sky. The girl looked to the moon her face contorted into a scowl.

"Curse you father! Pitch was right, though I'm the brightest star. I will never be able to shine for I live in your shadow. But there I will lie no more!" The girl snarled at the moon. A brilliant spotlight ensnared the girl and whispered to her. The girl listened and let out a howl of laughter.

"The Guardians? Them stop me? Ha! We will see. Nothing will be left of your guardians once I am through with them. For I will build a force of my own. They will wipe out your pathetic excuse for guardians. Than I will take over the earth, than I will take over the sky and the universe!" She screamed at the top of her lungs stopping to catch her breath. In that time the moon whispered once more.

"No father I will not return. I am no longer Morning Star. From this day forth I will be known as Fallen Star." she huffed as she flew away. Far away from the moon's reach. To the light of day so his whispers could no longer reach her.

In the distance watching the event take place between Manny and his daughter, Sandman rushed over to the park into the moonlight. The moon whispered to him, Sandy raised a question mark over his head but stood nodding to Manny's explanation. When the moon had finished Sandy made a jet plane of sand and rushed off to the North Pole to meet Mr. North himself.

* * *

When Sandy had arrived North had built a small boat when sandy flew in landing right behind him. North had been too busy to notice Sandy began to frantically make gestures until he finally jumped in front of him crushing the boat.

"Sandy! I had just finished that my friend,"North stated motioning to the broken boat. Sandy began to make multiple symbols at lightning speeds, North tried his best to keep up.

"Whoa, whoa Sandy please slow down my friend. I can not keep up,"North asked him politely. Sandy flew over to the emergency button to call all guardians motioning North to push it.

"Call the guardians? But why Sandy?" North questioned him. Sandy replied with a crescent moon on his head. "Man in moon said to push the button? Well if he told you so than I will do so." North got up and pressed a button sending out an aurora across the world to tell all the guardians. Bunnymund was in the Warren painting eggs getting ready for the upcoming easter. Tooth fluttering about her Tooth palace make sure all her fairies were ready to pick up teeth. When they both saw the shining lights in the sky. They immediately headed for the North Pole to see what the emergency was.

Though Jack himself was flying about in the mountains were skiers and snowboarders were sliding down the mountain. Jack was enjoying himself sliding down the mountain a sheet of ice. He was speeding dodging all the humans that came his way. The cold air brushing his face as he looked up to the sky.

"Guardians... Well I guess I'm going to have to cut this short." Jack uttered as he launched himself into the sky,"Whoo hoo!" he let the wind carry him all the way North.

* * *

Jack arrived at the pole where the other guardians were waiting his arrival.

"Your late Frost." Bunnymund said as Jack's feet touched the ground.

"I didn't know there was a time limit to get here Bunnymund." Jack joked.

"Jack your here! That's great Manny has something he wants to tell us." Tooth said excitedly.

North added,"It is very important according to Sandy." Sandman nodded and pointed up to the skylight were the man in the moon was waiting."Go ahead Manny what is it you want to tell us." the moonlight hit the floor and there Manny showed and eight pointed star.

"Morning Star," Tooth gasped,"Did something happen to her?" The light than showed the morning star falling to the earth.

"She fell. Is she hurt mate?"Bunnymund queried. Sandy shook his head and showed the simple of a mask with and angry expression over his head.

Jack walked over to the moon beam and inquired,"She left on her own? So why does this concern us?" Than the image changed to a picture of pitch and the morning star before him.

"Wait my old friend are you saying she is going to Pitch?" North interrogated the moon.

"It can't... why would she do that. She's such a sweet girl." Tooth argued.

Bunnymund commented,"No matter the case if she's going to Pitch we got to stop her, right Jack." He ignored the question for Jack stared at the symbol of the morning star on the floor and flashback appeared in his mind an image of the star in the sky. It abruptly ended when Bunnymund placed a paw on his shoulder. Jack stared at him for a while and nodded in agreement.

"We have to stop her from getting to Pitch,"Jack agreed.


	2. New Enemy

**So i've decided I need more Oc's but I thought that I would let you guys decide on what powers the Oc's should have if you have any ideas let me know in a pm. Enjoy the second chapter of Fallen Child. :D**

* * *

Down in a dark pit a small glowing sphere floated pushing back the darkness and illuminating the cave walls. Further into the cave she went until finally she reached a large area but her light could not reach because it was not shadow that caused the darkness. All that could be seen was black sand a wall blocking the path. Star turned into her spirit form and the wall fo sand began to move. out of the wall formed a few Nightmares. They stood before her snorting their eyes menacing.

"I do not fear you. Now begone!" She ordered and began to shine and radiate immense heat the Nightmares became panicked and pushed themselves back to move away from the light. Soon the wall of sand shrunk back rushing away through the holes of the cave. Once the room was empty in the very center was Pitch Black. Star stopped shining and walked over to Pitch who lay unconscious on the floor. "Pitch wake up." she ordered him.

Pitch opened his eyes and sat up and asked," Where am I? What happened? The guardians!"

"Enough Pitch you were defeated," Star stated.

Pitch looked to her,"Ah Morning Star. What a pleasure to see you." He stretched out his hand but she refused to shake it.

She sneered," I'm not here to shake hands Pitch. I'm here to do what you were unable to do."

Pitch lowered his hand and growled," So you think you can do better is that it? Don't make me laugh Morning Star, you wouldn't dare go against daddy."Star snatched him by his shirt her hair turning into white-hot flames.

"Don't you ever try to belittle me! I have more power than you ever will. If you ever take me lightly you will regret it. I will throw you back in here and send Nightmares your way. Do you understand?!" Star threatened him her entire body glowing Pitch had to turn away to avoid looking at her.

"Yes! Yes, I understand!" Pitch exclaimed. Star stopped shining and calmed down she let go of Pitch and took a few steps away. Pitch sat on the floor trying to regain himself.

"Alright were doing this my way. Which means we need others. I won't take any chances risking fighting the five of them by ourselves." Star announced.

"So we must find others?"Pitch asked.

"Yes, in a sense at least. Which is why we must go quickly. I'm sure father has notified the guardians. Which means they will be on their way here. I don't want to be here to welcome them we have work to do." Star clarified to Pitch.

"Aw leaving so soon?" A voice asked and soon Jack and the other Guardians walked in.

"Well it is a shame but we have business to attend to Jack," Pitch explained.

"But Star why? What reason are you doing this for?" Tooth queried.

"I'm sorry Tooth this must all seem terrible to you. Really I am sorry but I'm tired Tooth. I'm tired of being ignored and pushed to the side. Tooth you are my friend which is why I'm going to make you a proposition. If you leave the guardians now I will make sure that you and your fairies could continue collecting teeth and bringing joy to all children around the world. You just have to fly away now and not interfere in what I do. What do you think Tooth?" Star asked her stretching out her hand to Tooth. Tooth stared at the hand and wanted to take she reached out for a quick moment but pulled back immediately.

"I can't do that. I'm a guardian, Star I can't allow you to continue either because that's my job. To protect the children of the world." Tooth cried.

Star let her hand fall back to her side and asked," Who said anything about harming the children?"

"Than what is it you plan to do Morning Star?" North questioned her.

"I no longer answer to that name North." Star informed him.

"So what is it they call you now than mate? You always had many names." Bunnymund said.

"True I was first known as Morning Star to those who used to live off the land. Than it became North Star to many who sailed the ocean. Than it was Polaris to those who sought knowledge. Though now I have chosen the name of Fallen Star. What do you think isn't it suitable Pitch." Star announced.

"I think it suits you well Star." Pitch agreed.

"Well than we will be going I didn't plan to fight here. So if you will excuse us." Star told the Guardians.

"Oh so your afraid of us than?" Jack remarked.

"Me afraid of you. A rabbit, an old man, a mime, a boy, and the Tooth Fairy? Oh please. We will fight soon enough just not today." Star mocked.

" What so you think you can just leave it's five against two." Jack argued.

"Oh but I can have you heard the phrase traveling at the speed of light? Well I invented it! Good bye Guardians. Until the next we meet." Star said and she grew bright than in a flash her and Pitch were gone leaving the Guardians there by themselves.

"What just happened?" Jack queried.

"She flew away at the speed of light." North answered him. Tooth slowly hovered down to the ground and sat on her knees with her head in her hands. Sandy walked over to her and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well what do we do now?" Jack asked them, the guardians looked around at each other.

It was Bunnymund who answered," We can't do anything but wait."

* * *

Some where far away from where the guardians now stood Pitch and Star stood looking down upon the city.

"So what is the plan Star? Are we going to go find more to join our army?" Pitch inquired her.

"Yes we are we just need to pick the right victims." She replied.

"Victims?"Pitch queried.

"Oh yes I'm going to raise my own guardians. That way they are loyal only to me. Now let's be off we have some decisions to make Pitch and we must be thorough in our search. So we will split up that way we can find others quicker." Star said and she flew away.


	3. New Enemy part 2

So I can't think of any characters for my story so if someone would like to submit theirs here is the form i need at least four villains and another guardian I will post the submitted characters in updates of this chapter. I would really appreciate your participation. I now have two villains and my guardian so now I only need two more villains. if i end up with three than I will take another guardian to balance things. If you want to know what abilities are taken for the Oc's don't me afraid to pm me. I would like to get another villain and villainess if possible. The four characters I have powers of: Fire, telekinesis, Shadows/ Transformations and Black magic. So anything other than those would be fine I know someone sent me another that has the power over flame but sorry I can't use her, but If you redo her bio than I can. I have a guardian of adventure, and villainess of Hate another of shadow and a villain of Sorrow. Thank You for your support. I just need at least one other male villain.

Name: (last name optional )

Age: (appearance and how old they actually are )

Gender:

Species: (human spirit, animal spirit, etc.)

Appearance:

Personality:

Guardianship/Infliction: (this is like if the Oc is a guardian what would they be the guardian of and vice versa for if they are a villain.)

Powers/Abilities (weapon optional ):

"Side":(put either Pitch or Guardians )

Biography:

Other Information (extra info like how they talk, where and how they died,why they are the guardian or villain of whatever,etc. ):

(if i happen to get another extra female villain than I will need a male villain and another guardian. I will definitely update on what happens. )


	4. Rise of a New Comrade

**I am dedicating this chapter to oO Whispers In The Dark Oo for providing me with another Oc. Thank you so much let me know what you think of the chapter if there is anything I should change just let me know. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Star searched from the sky, watching all the humans go about their day as if nothing is happening. _Pity of they knew what was really happening they would be in a panic. _Sky continued to fly around the night sky, her dress reflecting her sibling stars. When she finally stumbled upon a burnt home on the top of a hill by itself. Star hovered over it for a moment held out her arms toward the home, she closed her eyes sensing what when on in that home. After a few moments she sensed something inside that house. _It seems I've found my first possible Comrade. _Fallen Star than made an orb of light and whispered into it. "Go find Pitch and bring him to this place." The light orb than set off to go find Pitch. Star descended down to the house. It seemed to have been a fire that happened maybe a few years ago. The house burned from the inside out, so the fire started by something on the inside. Star floated over the ruins, all that was left was old ash, remains of stairs and door frames.

Star landed in the middle of the home and walked around in the ash holding out her hand sensing around what had been a home once but now piles of burnt wood and furniture. She climbed up the stairs well what was left of them and on to the second story. She walked around and found herself in one of the rooms. _Well this couldn't have been a coincidence. _Fallen stopped at a door which she supposed might have been the closet of the bedroom. She hesitated to open the door for a moment than she pried apart the shut door. Inside in the corner was the corpse of a girl, due to the decayed state of the body Star supposed it had been a few years. Star bent down and touched the girl, the girl wrapped in rags of old clothes. _Poor thing... she must have died in the fire...Well she will live once more._ Star grabbed the girl and carried her outside on the grass that had grown back.

She laid her down on the soft grass and knelt beside her. She placed her hands over the girl and began to whisper the wind carrying her voice away so it was completely inaudible. Her hands began to glow bright, the light than spread from her hands all over the girls body. Covering her in a veil of light, moments passed and when she finally stopped the scars on her body had disappeared and she looked as if the flames had never touched her. Star sat back and watched her for a while as their was a sudden rise and fall in the girl's chest. The girl began to murmur in her sleep, unaware of Star's touched the girl's forehead brushing the hair from her face. The girl immediately opened her eyes and looked at the star's shining in the sky.

"What happened?" She asked rhetorically.

"I saved you." Star replied softly continuing to comb her fingers through the girls silky hair. The girl quickly sat up gripping on to the grass blades.

"I was in the fire," She said recollecting what happened she turned to the home and stood up. Star stood up and took her place at the girl's side.

"Yes you were...and you died." Star informed her.

The girl fell to her knees and uttered in disbelief," I died...b-but how am I her now." She studied her hands and her clothes.

Star answered her," I brought you back from the dead."

"Why did you do that? Why me?" She questioned Star.

"Well because your special and I need your help. May I ask your name?" Star said sweetly. The girl turned to Fallen Star and studied her before answering.

"My name is Jayde, Jayde... I can't remember my last name..." Jayde responded with sadness in her voice, tears welled up in her eyes. Star sat down in front of her trying to calm her down.

"I know this seems hard, but don't worry things will look up." Star lifted the Jayde's chin. " I know that you died in this fire but might I asked why you were the only one? Try closing your eyes to remember." Jayde closed her eyes to try to remember what happened that night she died. Memories began to flood Jayde's mind as she recalled every moment. She remembers waking up that night and hearing a roaring noise. She got out of bed and walked out her door and walked half way down the stairs the entire first floor was a blaze. She immediately ran upstairs to her mother's room to warn her family since her two brothers had fallen asleep there aswell she ran into the room shrieking. **_"Fire, there is a fire downstairs!"_**Her whole family woke up and began to panic. Jayde picked up the end table and broke the window of her parents room. _**"Go! Get out now!"** _She shouted to her family, Her father ran into the room just as Jayde's mother climbed out. Her father began to lift her brother's one at a time than climbed out himself. He said he was gonna pull Jayde out but after he climbed out he...

"He pushed me back in! He closed the window and left me there to die!" Jayde shouted furiously, anger and hatred welling up inside her. Her orange eyes glowing with fury, her dark red hair began to burn bright. Star watched as her hair started to turn to flame. Star grabbed a hold of Jayde's hand. Jayde looked at Star calming down, her eyes turning a dark orange and her hair a deep red.

Star held on to Jayde's hand and said," Your father betrayed you and I know you want revenge. I will help you get that revenge but only if you help me get mine. I brought you back because I need your help. I want to get revenge on my father for ignoring me all my life. I've had to live in his shadow. The only one who ever showed me love was my mother and all my siblings. Something tells me you know how it feels."

Jayde closed her eyes remembering the fondest memories she shared with her mother and two brothers and replied," I do...Why do you need my help though?"

"Well you might not believe me but my father is the moon."

"The moon? Really? Wow..."

"Yes, the reason I need your help is because he has forces of his own. He calls them the Guardians. As you now know when I brought you back you gained some powers. So what do you say?"

Jayde looked toward the moon high in the sky." Alright I will help you. You say we can get revenge on my father? Than I will help you."

"Deal. Here something to help you keep your powers under control I believe it belongs to you." Star said than there was a bright glow in her hand though red unlike her usual white. After the glow faded there floating was a ruby amulet. Jayde immediately reached for it.

"My mother's amulet...Well than we really do have a deal." Jayde commented.

"That we do indeed. From now on we are partner and you shall be known as Jayde Odium." Star said with a smile.


	5. Vengeance

Fallen Star stared at the sky watching the sun rise. She smiled at the sun. _Hello mother may you shine bright today. _Jayde paced back and forth until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked impatient. Star let out a sigh.

"We are waiting for someone. He is well a partner of mine."

"So when will he be getting here."

"Right now actually." A voice said from behind the two of them. Star looked over her shoulder to see Pitch Black looking down on her. Jayde jumped back in the chance she had to fight him.

"Hello Pitch it took you awhile to get here. It's already morning." Star reached out a hand to him he took her hand and helped her up.

"I'm sorry I was out searching when I heard your call. It seems I've found another candidate as you did." Pitch said looking over at Jayde, who kind of glared at him unsure if he could be trusted.

"Oh where are my manners. Jayde this is Pitch Black also known as the boogeyman. Pitch this is Jayde Odium." She motioned to Jayde who just waved quickly to him.

"Interesting. What powers does she have?" Pitch asked Star.

"She has the power of fire. It seems to increase with her hatred. Which is perfect for me."

"Another fire ability. Well I suppose you can't have to many especially with Frost around."

Jayde interrupted the two."Wait so many questions. Another candidate? The boogeyman? Another fire ability? My power increases with hatred? Who is Frost?" Pitch rolled his eyes and Star glared at him.

Star flashed a smile and responded sweetly," Well remember I said how I needed your help well I need a lot more than yours. So me and Pitch split up to find people to help join our...cause,so it seems he found another person. Yes he really is the boogeyman. You and I both have the same fire abilities, well sort of yours is by hatred, anger, and fury. As for Frost he is one of the guardians I mentioned before, so consider him your enemy since you have the strength to match him." Jayde absorbed all this information in not asking anymore questions.

"Well we can leave now. Though not to meet are next partner. Jayde has some unfinished business to attend to. We have to pay someone a visit. A relative of Jayde." Jayde smiled at the thought of coming face to face with her father. _He betrayed me and now I will have my revenge. _

"Alright than do you know where to find the man." Pitch asked Fallen Star.

Star smiled."In fact I do while you took awhile to get here I sent one of my light spheres to find him and he isn't that far away. We will go once it's night. Until than I suppose Jayde will need some sort of training." Star lead Jayde away my the shoulder making her stand in the middle of the stone path way. "Alright, give me your best shot." Jayde smiled and fury began to rage causing her hands to turn to flames. Star prepared herself. Jayde launched a large fireball at her.

* * *

Night Fell and the trio moved in the shadows. Jayde's father had moved to the city away from the home he had burned down to the ground. Pitched moved about in the shadow's while Star flew through the sky. Jayde was flying next to her struggling at first but she managed to control her flight ability. Star had to help her a few times but now Jayde flew comfortably on her own. They traveled over the rooftops of the city before coming upon a few neighborhoods. There they flew closer to the ground. Star could see her light orb that she left as a marker. She stopped at the orb and absorbed it back into herself. Jayde flew to the window of the house and there she saw. Her mother and two brothers, she began to cry. Than her father walked in and said good night. Her tears than turned to hatred and fury as she radiated heat. Star floated next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't worry he will get what he deserves. You don't want to jump the gun on this one or your mother and brother's will be hurt and we aren't here for that." Star said and jayde managed to calm down.

"What are we gonna do?" Jayde asked through her teeth.

"Well we are going to have to get your father alone to do the deed. The question is how?" Star replied watching him leave the boy's room they followed him through what ever rooms they could. He went to a separate room than Jayde's mother. Sirius was not sure why but since he was alone and asleep than maybe the boogeyman can do what he does best. Star called Pitch over to him and whispered the plan in his ear. Pitch smiled and crept inside of the house into the man's room.

* * *

Jayde's father was sleeping and having a dream that he was at a casino winning it big. He was shaking the dice when a sudden chill caused him to let go. He wasn't sure why but his body began to shake. He shook his head pushing away the thought closing his eyes. When he opened them again the casino was on fire. All around him was a blazing inferno. He began to feel a burning sensation, he looked down to see himself covered in flames. He grabbed his face and began to retch and scream falling to his knees. Suddenly the crackling and heat was gone. He peeked through his fingers and before him was a mirror. He peeled his hands from his face and their in the mirror was a monster. A creäture with skin red and covered in blisters. He cried out turning away from the mirror when he looked back there was something behind him. He peered over his shoulder and there was a figure. He completely turned around putting his wait on his hands and there was Jayde.

"You? What are you doing here?! Your dead!" He yelled at her. Jayde glared at him her orange eyes glowing. She walked closer to him." No! Go away!" He began to crawl backward. Trying to move away from her but he was cut short by the mirror. He was now pinned between Jayde and the reflecting glass. He held up his hands.

Jayde bent down and whispered in his ear."Confess John and then maybe I will spare you. If you don't the form you see now will be you for the rest of your life." He lowered his hands.

"You can't do that your dead. You aren't real!" John screamed.

Jayde laughed."Oh i'm real and I'm back." Her hands than turned to flames."And I'm your worst nightmare." She threw flames at him. John cried and screamed in his sleep that his wife ran into the room trying to wake him.

"John!John! Wake up." She commanded him. She shook him by the shoulders. He woke up with a jolt causing her to step back from him. He rolled out of the bed and fell to the floor crawling on his Knees.

"It was me! It was me! The fire! I caused it!" John shrieked. Jayde's mother gasped, and the twin boys stood in the door way. "I started the fire! I pushed Jayde back in! I killed her!"

"Mom what's going on?" One of the boys asked.

Her mother turned to them. "Boys go to your room and stay there. Mommy is going to call the cops." She rushed the boys out the door and closed John in his room. Leaving him sobbing in the fetal position. Jayde watched her father crying on the floor.

"I don't like this." Jayde confessed.

"What about it don't you like?" Fallen Star asked her.

"This isn't enough. He deserves to die." Jayde growled.

"Well as true as that is. Death is just far to easy. You die and there is no more pain. This way he will live with this pain for the rest of his life." Pitch explained.

"Beside this anger you feel is necessary." Star placed both hands on her shoulders." It will make you stronger. ."

"You said I would have revenge." Jayde turning to face her.

"I did but I never said how. Trust me Jayde, you don't want to end up a killer. If you did you would be him." Star pointed to John on the floor having a fit." That isn't what you want. You want submission, and domination. Now he shall be convicted as a killer and possibly sent to an asylum. Where he will rot for the rest of his life. Now your mother knows the truth and in time your brothers will also. Now that is justice. Let's go, our work here is over." Star waited for Jayde to respond. Jayde watched her father than in the distance sirens were approaching. She watched her father losing his sanity, than she flew off with Star.


	6. Thorn of Pain and Sorrow

The trio traveled for a little while. Only because Jayde isn't entirely used to flying. They passed over many cities and towns. Pitch led them to their next candidate. Fallen Star and Jayde followed him all the way to a desert. There they found an area covered in thorn bushes. Star and Jayde hovered over the large bushes and there tangled lay a few skeletons of a family. Jayde turned away from the remains.

"Oh my... Poor people whom ever they are. Who knows what fate they suffered." Star said with sorrow.

"Do you think one of these could be a candidate?" Pitch asked her. Star waved her hand of the bodies as she had with Jayde. She felt a presence of sorrow and hate. She opened her eyes and her hand hovered above the third corpse of the group. She than hovered over the body. Sher raised her arms and began to glow. The thorns that had covered the bodies began to curl up to the bones she floated over. They bunched together slowly forming a body cloaked in black. Once the body was fully resurrected Star landed on the ground and removed the hood covering the face of the body before them. Under the cloak of black was a seventeen year old boy. His skin was as pale white as Star's, his hair as black as midnight. She brushed the boy's hair from his face which caused him to open his eyes. His eyes a glowing green like a blade of grass bathed in moonlight.

"Hello. My name is Fallen Star. What is yours?"

* * *

Back in the North Pole North and Jack waited for the guardians to return. Since Jack and North never had to work as much as the other guardians they waited for Man in the Moon to tell them of what has happened. It seemed their wait was now over. The man in the moon passed in front of the sky light. Jack heard the whispers and turned to see Manny above him. Jack immediately pushed the button to call the guardians.

"North! Manny is here!"Frost shouted toward North's workshop. Around the World the guardians saw the call and began to assemble at the Pole.

* * *

"M-my name?...I...I don't know," His voice was deep. He sat up and winced holding on to his head. Star touched his hands and flashed a smile.

"That's alright. You don't need to remember that. How about let's start with is there anything you remember?" Star said sweetly. The boy closed his eyes and tried to think. He looked like he was straining himself to remember.

"I remember...My family...we were out here camping...There was a storm... Ugh, my head." He held his head again but when he saw the look of worry on Star's head he shook off the pain and continued," I remember getting lost. I tried coming back to the camp but my family was gone... I found them months later, all dead." There was pain and sadness in his voice he began to choke on his words. He looked at the skeletons that were behind Star." I-Is that, them? How long has it been? I don't remember what happened after I found them. I think I came here and I...I died?" He looked to Star who nodded. "Than how am I here now? Is this the after life?"

Jayde jumped down from the rock above."No your on Earth living again. I thought it was the afterlife at first also...but this is so much better." Star gave her a look to silence her.

"So I'm undead?" He asked aloud.

Star answered,"Yes you are sort of, I brought you back. Back from the dead. Because I need your help." Star told him.

* * *

The guardians gathered around the moonlight when up from the ground rose a podium. The guardians watched in amazement.

"Wait a tic'. Is Manny choosing a new guardian?" Bunnymund said aloud.

"Oh my gosh this is exciting. It would be great if under different circumstances... But this is still exciting!" Tooth said happily.

"Wait this is how he chooses a new Guardian?" Jack asked. _Is this how he chose me?_

North answered,"Yes Jack, I wonder who man in moon will choose now?" Sandy nodded happily. There was a pause and then a figure shown of a petite girl. She was wearing what looked to be a Mardi Gra inspired outfit. Except at her leg there were some scales.

"Who is that?" Jack moved in for a closer look." I've never seen her before."

"Of course you wouldn't have Jack. That is Amelia she lives in New Orléans." Tooth explained to him. _Oh of course because I was supposed to know that. _

"Well than let's go bag us another guardian." Bunnymund said. Jack immediately ran in front of them blocking their path.

"Um no offense guys but maybe we shouldn't bag her like you guys did me and just tell her." Jack offered the guardians who thought it over and agreed. Jack let out a sigh of relief and the guardians left to go meet Amelia.

* * *

The boy looked into stars eyes which were glowing like mini suns.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same. Except you wouldn't know. I call myself Fallen Star but you might know me as the North Star." She said with a curtsy. The moment she mentioned the North Star he remembered how he was able to find his parents. He had followed the North Star for some reason, he obeyed the call of the star and found his parents.

He stood up. "Yes I will help you. You might not remember but...you helped me once." He said bowing to Fallen Star."I pledge my allegiance to you." Star smiled at the boy. He than stood up straight and walked over to his families remains. He remembered that when he went to go look for his family the authorities refused to help and if they did his parents could have been saved because when he found them they had died from wounds. If they helped him when they found him and not a week later. He would have been able to live with his family. This all could have been avoided only if people helped. So he will help, if Fallen Star needs him than he will help. Without realizing the bones began to move. He had made the bones move, Star watched in amazement as the bones moved like puppets and the strings were vines of thorns that came from the teenage boy. Though the vines weren't real living vines more like threads created from his will. Star walked over to Jayde.

"Do you see those vines?" Star asked and Jayde nodded."Good try blasting them." The boy was concentrating on the bones that he brought to life unaware that Jayde heated up. She launched to fire balls at the vines trying to sever them but they phased right through as if it was air. Though it did cause the boy to jump back and the vines disappeared and the bones collapsed to the ground.

"What just happened?" He turned to Star for an explanation.

"We've discovered your talent. You are a necromancer my boy." Pitch said from above he quickly looked up and was about to speak.

"It means you can raise the dead. Though your power is still under-developed. It turns out your power is born from sorrow and pain. Now I have the perfect name for you." Star said to him getting closer brushing the bangs from his face and pulling his hood back over him. "From this day forth you are now Thorn. Thorn Poena."

"Poena?" Thorn asked.

"It means pain. You are the Thorn of Pain and Sorrow." Fallen Star told him.


	7. Rise of a Guardian

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to POMForever for giving me this Oc to use. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

The Guardians left the North Pole in North's sleigh. Well all except Bunnymund who refused and decided to take one of his tunnels. Jack sat in the front along with North excited about meeting another guardian. North than pulled out a snow globe and shook it.

"New Orléans." He said to the globe as he threw it before them making a portal to New Orléans. The Guardians flew straight through the hole to the sound of Jazz. The entire city was a party and it was all for Mardi Gras. The guardians flew over and Jack peered over the side to get a good look of the parade. Jack watched the people below have a great time when he was interrupted by Tooth.

"Over there! I see her! I see Amelia!" Tooth shouted with glee.

* * *

Amelia was on one of the roofs of the homes watching the Mardi Gras Parade down below. She was dancing and partying along with the music. She was twirling and having a great time. She twirled and the lights played on her purple and gold dress. Amelia loved to party she literally lived for it. Everytime Mardi Gras came around she was the happiest the entire city was alive. She felt the rhythm and beats of the music, and she just had to move. She was alone on the roof of course because she was a spirit and since no one really knows about her she could move about the city as she pleased. Though she loves to party the entire city isn't this lively so she takes advantage on these special occasions to party as much as she wants. On the days she doesn't she watches over the city and protects it. She was partying by herself on the roof when she heard a noise. Despite that there was a ruckus everywhere, Amelia could tell the difference because the noise was alien to Mardi Gras night. Though it was still familiar it was a noise she only heard on Christmas. Amelia immediately searched the sky and high above in the air was a sleigh. The people below either couldn't see it or weren't paying attention to notice the red sleigh. _What the Sleigh? What is that doing here? Wait is that coming towards me? _Amelia squinted as the sleigh came closer to her. Out of instinct she decided to run and hide unsure why but she did.

Amelia ran out of the city toward the Bayou. She moved at an amazing speed hopping from roof top to roof top through the city until finally reaching the Bayou. She checked the sky and the red sleigh continued to follow her. _What does Santa Clause want with me? I know I'm on the naughty list but this is kind of ridiculous. I'm not that bad I just like to party. _Amelia ran through the Bayou and then started hopping from tree to tree. She headed toward deep inside the bayou were her home was. As she approached she could see it in view. It was a collection of tree houses connected by bridges, swings and at the base since by the river there was a collection of boat houses. Amelia looked up once more checking to see if there was reindeer above her head. There was nothing at all above her and there was no sound of sleigh bells anywhere. She smiled glad that the sleigh wasn't coming for her after. She reached her home launching from the tree branch she was on before. She reached out and took hold of a rope with the momentum she launched herself on to a platform and walked into her house. She fell against the wall and let out a deep breath.

"Hey there Amelia. You look as if you've run a marathon." Bunnymund said. Amelia immediately turned around to see the Easter Bunny tracing the edge of his boomerang sitting on her sofa. Amelia stood up straight.

"What are you doing in my house?" Amelia questioned him. Just than the other guardians walked into her house joining the Easter Bunny. _Oh that is it! _Amelia immediately ran to the other room and just as the other guardians were about to follow she came back with her war scythe. North almost walked straight into the scythe blade. The guardians immediately stepped back.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy Amelia. We just want to talk." North said holding up his hands.

Amelia still kept the scythe raised but she asked," Depends on what you want to talk about. Do you know what today is?"

"Um. Tuesday?" Jack replied cluelessly. Amelia than pointed the scythe at him.

"No. It is Mardi Gras you know the holiday in which I preside over. The only day I actually care about and you pulled me away from that just to talk? For your sake this better be good."

Tooth than flew to the front of the group and pushed the others back. "Oh but it is important. Um... I'm not exactly sure where to start but let's start with the main reason we are here. We would like to congratulate you...On being chosen to be a Guardian!" Tooth clasped her hands together and pressed them on her cheek smiling at Amelia.

Amelia lowered her scythe confused."Wait...what?"

"It is true Amelia. You have been chosen to join us as a guardian." North said stepping in front of Tooth causing Amelia to step back.

"So I was chosen? Why me? Why now?" Amelia asked them. The guardians were wondering on how to tell her the situation. Though it was Jack who stepped forward from the group.

" The truth is we aren't sure why you were chosen because it wasn't up to us. It was the Man in the Moon who chose you. As to why you well the moon sees something in you that maybe you might not see it yourself but he does. Why now well somethings happened and we need another guardian." Jack said staring straight into her eyes. Amelia couldn't help to get a little distracted, she immediately snapped out of it.

"What's happened?" Amelia asked looking around at the Guardians.

"Ya ever here about Pitch Black?" Bunnymund asked.

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Amelia inquired.

"Well we defeated him...We thought that would be it for a long while but something happened that we didn't expect..." Tooth said with a sad look.

"The North Star... She fell from the sky and decided to team up with Pitch Black." North continued placing a hand on Tooth's shoulder.

"The North Star? As in the North Star like the one in the sky? She joined up with Pitch Black? Why?" Amelia asked trying to make sense of what was going on.

"We aren't sure the details she is rebelling against the Man in the moon." Jack added Amelia bounced back in forth from the guardians.

"The man in the moon? Why?" Amelia asked jack but it was Tooth who answered.

"Because he is her father. She feels she has lived in his shadow long enough." Tooth said softly.

"Wait the man in the moon is her father? So how strong is she than." Amelia said in shock and mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Her mother is also sun. That is not important." North walked over to Amelia and looked her in the eye." What is important is will you help us. Will you become a guardian?" Amelia didn't ask another question she was still a little hung up on the fact that her enemy was literally a star child. She turned away and looked out at the lights in the distance that were New Orléans.

She quickly turned around."Yes. I will help you. Let's go take down these guys." The guardians all rejoiced at her answer, and so another guardian joined the ranks. Though while they rejoiced this small victory Fallen Star was scouting another comrade.


	8. Wolf of Shadows

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rynn Wolfe I hope you like it! This is the longest chapter I have ever written so yay!**

* * *

Fallen Star was flying through the trees with her new team following at her heels. Her army was growing with many unusual talents. A girl who has the power of fire that burns with hatred. A boy who can control the dead with feelings of pain and sorrow. Than there is Pitch Black the boogeyman who can bring nightmares to life. She smiled her force was strong._ With a bit more training they will definitely be ready to fight the guardians we just need more people. _That is the reason Star was in the forest she had sensed something in here. It drew her closer like a moth to flame. She was so excited that she moved faster than her team and realized that she needed to stop and wait for them to catch up. She forgot that she could fly at incredible speeds. The only other person who can fly is Jayde she now could move faster using her flames to even boost her. Pitch would ride one of his Nightmares since he now regained control over them. While Thorn on the other hand couldn't fly or ride a Nightmare. Instead they stopped at an animal graveyard and he found the bones of a stallion, he needed something big to help him carry something special. Star waited above and soon enough Jayde was racing toward her Pitch and Thorn below riding towards her as soon as they go close enough she continued. They continued until they reached the opposite side of the forest. A little far off from the edge of the wood Star was drawn to something her heart began to race. _Who will I find this time? _She began to slow down when she reached a clearing and her feet touched the ground. The momentum still propelling her a little forward toward a tree.

The tree was large and old moss had taken over most of its bark. Though it wasn't the tree that she was fascinated with, it was something at the base at its roots that intrigued her. At the roots covered mostly in moss and stuck to the tree was an odd shape. All that could be seen where some pieces of white and something that looked like a skull. Jayde dropped from the sky and landed with a soft thud next to Star.

"Is that a skull?" Jayde asked Fallen Star. "How do you find these people?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It's that feeling you get when you see a beautiful light and you can't help but go to it. That's how." Star answered her not taking her eyes off the skeleton.

"Really because I thought you weren't supposed to go toward the light? Probably because it leads you to dead people."

"Well would you wish it hadn't led me?"

"No than I wouldn't be here. I would miss all this dead body hunting." Pitch and Thorn finally caught up to them. They walked over and saw the skeleton.

"Oh Jeez..." Thorn uttered. Pitch stayed completely silent and watched Fallen Star waiting to see what she will do next.

"Jayde I want you to get the moss off her so I can revive her." Star ordered Jayde. So Jayde bent over the body and went to work slowly burning the moss off the bones. Star watched her and her mind began to wander. _I wonder what our dear guardians are up to? Maybe I should check on them... _Star made a ball of light and whispered into it before setting it free into the world.

* * *

Meanwhile the Guardians had returned to their duties even Jack had left to go bring another snow day upon the world. Leaving Amelia and with North at the North Pole. Amelia sat around watching the yeti's building toys as the elves brought her cookies though she caught some of them eating her cookies. She sat around and waited unbeknownst to her that she is being watched not by a pair of eyes but by a little ball of light. The sphere watched from the windows going unnoticed by the elves and Yeti down below even Amelia. The only one who did see was the brightest sphere in the sky. The sun itself or well herself. The sun watched with curiosity as the sphere waited above the north pole before finally back to its master. The woman of the sun felt a bit of sadness inside her. _My dear daughter what is it that you plan to do? Why do you defy us so._

* * *

Jayde had finally finished and before them was a small skeleton it had mostly been decayed but the bones were still in great condition. Star bent down and got to work reviving the body. Star stretched her hands over the body and the beautiful light spread over the body. When Star uses this ability to her it's like she's pouring her essence into the person before her. She calls to the spirit drawing it toward the body and drawing them toward life. When Star opened her eyes she once again successfully repaired another body the question was whether she brought back the soul the body belonged to. Star stood up and waited in anticipation for the girl to open her eyes. She looked about fifteen. Her hair was a wild mix of colors most of that was due to Star. She had a hard time for some reason bringing this girl back. It was hard because it seemed as if she was rejecting this body but at the same time she wasn't. It was like having to play tug of war with someone who couldn't make up there mind on if they should give in or keep trying.

The girl did finally open her eyes. They were large and amber like that of an animal. The girl immediately sat up and stared at the group.

"Who are you?!" She shrieked. Star standing behind the girl immediately motioned to the group to take a few steps back. They obeyed her not wanting to scare the girl more. The girl didn't understand why they backed away suddenly until she turned around to see Star. Star decided to take another approach and she sat down. The girl was a little uneasy still so star smiled at her. The girl relaxed a little at the feeling of warmth she received from Star.

"Hello. I'm sorry we scared you. That wasn't our intention in fact we were hoping to befriend you. I know your thinking who are these people, what are they doing here? Well allow me to introduce us. I am Fallen Star you might now me by the North Star." Fallen Star said indicating to ourself than she pointed to Jayde." This is one of my partners, Jayde Odium." Jayde smiled and waved pointed to Thorn." The one in the cloak is Thorn Poena. He looks a little scary but he's really just shy." Thorn turned away so Star couldn't see him blush a little. Star pointed to Pitch." This is Pitch Black I'm gonna be honest and tell you that he is the boogeyman. Despite that he is very misunderstood." The girl looked around at the characters trying to take all this information in. _A girl with fiery hair, a boy who hides in a cloak, the boogeyman, and the North Star? Is this really happening now?_

"That can't be right. The north star isn't a person it's...well.. a star. The boogeyman doesn't exist he's just something you tell kids to scare them." Star wasn't offended but Pitch was hurt a little. "Than there is you Jayde and Thorn was it? Who are you both supposed to be? If they are the star and boogeyman how do you fit into this?" Jayde started to grow angry at that comment while Thorn felt like his dignity was taken from him.

"Well you know what crayon eyes I helped in bringing you back and I will gladly return you like an unwanted package." Jayde's hands lit on fire as she approached the girl. The girl immediately stepped back glaring at Jayde about to stop Jayde from somehow coming toward her but it was Star who intervened.

"You will do no such thing all she wants is a little proof so why don't we show her. Thorn show her what you can do." Star commanded Thorn who gave a nod. Thorn stopped to focus for a moment when his vines appeared from his hands. They dug themselves into the earth next to the girl pulling up another skeleton. Though this one wasn't human. Something began to claw its way out from its dirt prison. When it rose from the ground the girl tried to move away from it. From the ground came the bones of a wolf. It no longer had fur or muscle but it still had its fangs. The girl began to panic flash backs emerging into her mind. She was lost in the woods when a figure in the distance saw her. She couldn't tell what it was she assumed it was a dog but then it came closer to her. Soon she could tell that it was no dog but a wolf. She than remembers running for her life. The snarl's and howl's of the wolf following close behind her. She ran into the clearing to this tree. She scrambled up the tree barely escaping the jaws of the wild beast. She held on to the tree sitting on its old branches. When *snap* the branch broke taking her along with it. She hit the ground knocking all the wind out from her lungs. The wolf who had waited below pounced on her trying to rip out her throat. She fought back as hard as she could trying to keep its foaming mouth away from her neck. She looked over and there was the branch that had broken she tried to reach over with one hand and in that time the wild mutt had bitten her. Though she successfully grabbed the branch pain surged in her arm as the wolf bit dow hard not letting go. With her free hand she grabbed the branch and with the sharp end she stabbed it into the wolf's side.

She had killed the wolf that day and died from her wounds soon after. Though now she was back along with the horror of her past. Without realizing what happened her instinct took over. Everything went dark as she went into a blind rage. When she finally realized what was going on she was standing over pieces of bone but when she looked at her hands all she saw were paws. She turned to the people who surrounded her. They were bigger looming over her like gods. She whimpered and ran off into the woods. Awhile later she came across a river and looked into the water. Staring back at her was the very nightmare that had killed her long ago. She wa a wolf her giant yellow eyes reflecting back at her. _How could this happen to me? _She tilted her head back and let out a long sad howl when she heard a noise behind her. It was the one called Fallen Star. She held her hand out to her crouching down.

"Come here." Star called to the girl. The she-wolf wasn't sure if she could trust the girl but she wanted comfort. Star had this feeling of warmth and trust and that was what she wanted. She ran over to her and began to whimper. Star petted the young wolf and comforted her letting the wolf rest her head on her shoulder. "There, there. I know now how you died. That wolf had killed you but somehow had passed its DNA on to you. I wondered why it was hard to return you to your body. I know that now you're scared, you're wondering why this happened. That is because you deserved a second chance and needed to conquer your fear. I can help you with that. The wolf you were so terrified of is gone. Despite the form you are now it is still you." When Star pulled away she saw the girl once more tears streaming down her face. Star wiped them away, the girl looked at her hands, they were human. She turned her hands over and stared at them before hugging Star and thanking her. "See, you control the wolf. The wolf doesn't control you because it is you. The wolf is a part of you and you must accept that and when you do. You will be strong because you will be a conqueror. Now, would you mind telling me your name?"

The girl nodded." My name is Rynn. I can't remember my last name..." She tried hard to remember but she couldn't.

"That's ok I will give you a new last name. In honor of overcoming this fear I now declare you Rynn Wolfe." Star said to the girl and Rynn nodded."Good now will you join us?" Fallen Star stood up held out her hand to Rynn.

"Yes I will." Rynn agreed clasping on to Star's hand so she could be helped on to her feet.


	9. King of Halloween

**So everyone is still sending in Oc's so I want to restate what is going on. The Oc's I now have own the abilities over: Fire, Water, Fear, Shadows, Black magic, Light, and Earth. So sorry to whoever sent in Night shade I can't use her. The only oc's I will accept from now on is a male guardian and villain. I have plenty female characters as is. Thanks to everyone for reading especially Rynn whose words continue to inspire me.**

* * *

Fallen Star walked Rynn back to the group since she couldn't fly. They returned to the group who were waiting around the tree. As soon as Jayde saw Star bringing back Rynn she rolled her eyes. Thorn lifted his head to look at Star. Pitch leaned against the tree staring at the moon.

"We have another team-mate. Everyone let me properly introduce her. This is Rynn Wolfe, she has decided to join our cause." Fallen Star said with one arm around her shoulder. Rynn looked at the other's uneasily wondering what they think of her.

Jayde still was unsure what to think of Rynn but there was something she had to know. "What exactly is our cause? You go around gathering all of us and just say you want revenge. What exactly do you plan to do?"

Star looked at Jayde and was about to answer when a ball of light came from the sky stopping in front of her. "It seems my little spy has returned." She absorbed the ball of light into her body and a vision came to her. The vision was that she was over the North Pole staring into a window. Through that window she saw a girl. The girl was a ray of colors, her entire outfit screamed lively. On a part of her leg there had been scales instead of skin. Fallen Star did not know much of the girl just her name it was Amelia Lachen. She knew she was the spirit of Mardi Gras just one of the smaller spirits. Though she wasn't sure what she was doing at the pole. Amelia seemed to be waiting for something or someone. Which means that she is now working with the guardians. This entire surge of memory passed through her in a matter of seconds. The group watched her waiting for an answer, Star's face grew grim. She turned away from the group anger welled up inside her a little.

"I can't believe it!" Star shouted the group jumped back a bit. She turned back to them." They chose a new guardian Pitch. Which makes their force now six to our five." Star paced back and forth.

"They chose a new guardian? Who did they choose?" Pitch asked Fallen Star.

"The guardian of the Mardi Gra Amelia Lachen." Star answered still pacing wondering what she should do." This means we need to have another person before preceeding with the plan. I will not go up against them unless I have an even force. If we take them on like now there is still a chance we cannot succeed."

"What do you plan to do than?"

"We have to go recruit someone else. I already know who." Star looked at Pitch."We need to recruit the King of Halloween." The rest of the group was unsure how to take this. Who was the King of Halloween they thought.

Pitch shook his head."You can't be serious Star. Him? You choose him to join our ranks? Why on earth do you choose him?"

"Well, I find him to be an interesting spirit. I know he will join us. Right now he is a neutral party but that will change."

"If you say so Fallen Star."

Jayde interrupted their conversation." Who the heck are you both talking about?" She looked at them both, who in turn looked at each other.

"You'll see and around this time of year I know where he is." Fallen Star said ."Though we have much distance to travel. We will need to fly to get there. So Thorn get on Pitch's nightmare since you can't fly, Rynn I'm going to carry you so grab on to my neck. Then everyone follow me." Star turned her back to Rynn so she could hop on her back. Rynn jumped and held on her back and then began to fly slowly allowing the others to catch up.

* * *

After a few hours of flying over the ocean the five reached land. "Where are we?" Thorn asked from behind Pitch on the Nightmare.

Star answered without looking back."We're in Ireland."

"Ireland? What are we doing here?!" Jayde shouted over the winds blowing in her face.

"Teh person we're looking fo is here. WHenever there isn't Halloween he returns home." Star replied still pushing forward Rynn holding on to her.

Rynn looked at Fallen Star."Why does he get home sick or something?"

"No he just likes to haunt people. In order to keep himself busy, he has a place that he specifically likes to go to. His favorite haunting spot and we're going there." Star explained out loud.

"He likes to haunt people to keep busy?" Thorn shouted to Fallen Star.

"Sounds like a fun guy?" Jayde said sarcastically.

Rynn asked Star," So why are we having him join us? Also how do you know where he goes?"

"Believe it or not he will be useful because he is not just the king of Halloween but fear itself. I know where he goes because I'm a star I watch over the world below." Star announced to the group. After a few minutes of more flying they landed in a city on the roof top of a dance club.

"Wait is it here? He's at a dance club?" Jayde asked motioning to the club underneath their feet." What reason is this his favorite haunting spot?" Rynn and Thorn were looking over the side at the people lining up to get inside the club. The music pounding on the roof beneath them and leaking out every time the front door opened.

"There's a lot of people here making it easy for haunting to go unnoticed. The same reason for the place. Despite his nature he is actually intelligent." Pitch explained.

"So does that mean he will be in there? How do we know?" Rynn asked walking back to Star's side. Thorn walked to the opposite side of the club peering over the edge. it was an empty back lot. When suddenly the door swung open and a girl ran out in a panic.

"Something tells me he's here alright." Thorn told the group pointing to the girl."A girl just ran out like she saw something terrible."

"Well then I guess we better find him. Alright I want everyone to stay together." Star commanded the group.

"Um no offense but how are we going to go unnoticed in the club. We don't exactly look like we fit in." Jayde inquired placing a hand on her him and indicating to everyone with her free hand.

Fallen Star and Pitch began to laugh at her question. "Jayde let me explain how it is we work. We are only seen if we people believe in us. If we aren't well we're like spirits. Except we have more power and effect in this world unlike ghosts. I thought you would have understood that a while ago." Star explained with a small laugh here and there.

"So since people don't believe we exist. They can't see or hear us?" Thorn queried and Star nodded.

"So how come my dad could see me?" Jayde questioned Star and Pitch.

"That is because I made him belive in you. In my nightmare I made him aware of your existence which allowed him to see you." Pitch responded to her question.

"So by the human's standards we technically don't exist." Rynn stated.

"Well all of you except me. They believe I exist but not as a human so to them I will look like a normal human. It gives me a sort of glamour to move among them. In any case let's go." Star said and jumped down to the side with the back door. The door was locked so Pitch had to slip through and unlock it for her. WHen the door opened from the other side music poured out the opening. When they stepped in it was like an entirely new world. They huddled together at the back entrance though the humans could only see Star. The club was large and filled with people everywhere. Making it impossible for them to find someone in such a large crowd, but they had to do it. The King of Halloween was strong and would attack anyone who catches his eye, whether it be human or spirit.

"What does he look like?" Jayde asked Star and Pitch.

"He's tall about six-foot. Black spiky hair, very pale, piercing blue eyes. He usually wears all black." Star described him. The moment she finished Jayde disappeared through the crowd. Phasing through the people like a ghost would.

"Jayde get back here!" Star commanded but Jayde was gone in the flurry of the crowd. Jayde continued to walk until she reached the stage of the club in which the Dj stood. She scanned the crowd when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her neck to see and there was her twin brothers standing in the crowd. They looked the way they had the night of the fire. _What are they doing here?_ She flew over to them but the moment she stood before them they ran. Jayde chased after them as they weaved through the crowd until reaching a corner of the dance club which had no light. Suddenly she began to hear a low crackling of fire. Than screams, they were the screams of her brothers and... _Mom? What's going on?_ A figure than began to come out of the shadows. Jayde's eyes grew wide and she let out a shriek of terror. Before Jayde was a burned version of her mother joined by her scarred siblings. Star heard the scream and her and the group ran through the crowd to the source. There they saw Jayde on the ground pushing trying to crawl away from something. When the others saw it, it took the shape of things they feared. To Rynn it was the rabid wolf who killed her, to Thorn it was an image of his family members bleeding from their wounds, to Pitch it was a horde of Nightmares. Fallen Star only saw what was really there which was the source causing the fear. She jumped in front of Jayde shielding her from his power. She than grew bright Jayde was quick to cover her eyes. When the light dulled she stopped to see the one who they were looking for on his knees holding his face.

"You blinded me you, Rah!" He spat at Star who stood before him.

"Oh stop it Samhain. Don't be so dramatic you'll live and your eyesight will be just fine." Star said without remorse. The others just stood squinting for a moment because they couldn't see. "Everyone meet me outside the back when you regain your sight." Star than grabbed Samhain by his shirt and dragged him out the club. The humans around them not paying attention to what was happening. She walked right out the back door and tossed him against the wall.

"Ugh, Jeez why so violent?" Samhain asked her rubbing his eyes, slowly regaining vision in his blue eyes.

"That was for attacking my friend back there." Star responded coldly.

"So what was blinding me for?"

"Oh that was just to stop you. It is also a warning that if you try that again on my friends I will cause permanent blinding.

"Alright than so what do you want? You never come down here unless it's a special occasion."

"Oh its special alright. I'm here to overthrow my father along with his precious Guardians."


	10. New Recruits

**Samhain is the festival of festival marking the end of fall. It is a Gaelic festival in Ireland and holds many similar Halloween traditions. I gave him that name since Ireland was one of the first countries to celebrate Halloween. Just in case people are wondering. Samhain is actually pronounced as Sa-win. Well hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

"Your going to overthrow your father? Ha you're joking right?" Samhain started to laugh the others finally filed out of the club. Samhain stopped laughing when he saw the look on Fallen Star's face. "So wait you're not joking? Why now all of a sudden. While you're at it tell me what the hell your here for!" Samhain shouted at Star Jayde began to grow angry starting to heat up.

Star calmly replied." I was getting tired of being ignored by father. I was tired of him taking all the credit for the shit job. Pardon my french, that he's been doing. Now what the hell are we doing here well, Samhain were here to recruit you. As you can see were gathering a force here. Lucky for you I want you to join anyone who isn't either a neutral party or chooses to stand in out way will regret it. So I would suggest you join."

"If I don't what happens then?" Samhain asked

"Well than if you don't than I won't have any reason to stop Jayde from doing whatever she wants. Jayde go ahead." Star said stepping aside. Jayde smiled and her hands turned to flames her eyes glowing a fiery orange. Samhain pressed himself against the wall.

"Alright, alright you've made your point. Jeez was all this really necessary." Samhain became so flustered that for a moment he slipped up and his irish accent shown. Star stepped forward again.

"So will you join us than? I mean aren't you tired of it all. You're the spirit of Halloween. Yet you're not believed in are you? Meanwhile the easter bunny and santa clause who are also major holidays get noticed. " Star questioned him, Jayde disappointed let her arms fall to her side but glared angrily at him.

"Alright I will but on a few conditions."

"Fine what are the conditions."

"First stop calling me Samhain, that name is far to old. From now on I go by the name of Damien Hallow."

"Oh is that so?" Pitch snickered

" Yes it's still better than Pitch Black. Anyway my second condition is that you don't allow the ginger there to kill me."

" Ginger? Why you son of a..." Jayde was about to hit him but Star blocked her.

" Third is I do what I want. I will join you but I don't have to listen to you." Damien said. Star smiled and walked up to him holding out a hand to help him up. "Great we have a deal." Damien grabbed her hand and she pulled them up he smiled and winked at Jayde. When he turned to face Fallen Star again she punched him in the face knocking him back down to the ground.

Damien grabbed his face. "Damn it! What the hell was that for Morning Star?!" Fallen Star grabbed him by the shirt.

"Well since your working with me now I better tell you how this is gonna work. See the others with me? I brought them back so they are loyal to me so I would treat them with the same respect they give me. You however I'm giving one and only one warning. Now I have a few conditions of my own. First you will listen to me. Second you will treat them with respect, you will be working with them. My last condition is that you no longer call me Morning Star, I go by the name of Fallen Star is that clear?"

Damien wiped the blood off his face and smiled. "Yes boss. Fine can I change my last condition?"

"Fine what is you want now?" Damien stood up and placed his hand behind Star's neck and kissed her. Rynn covered her mouth, Jayde became angry, Thorn himself also grew angry, Pitch just laughed. Damien pulled away and joined in laughing with Pitch.

"Well then let's go. Where are we going." Damien said still smiling like an idiot.

Star looked at the moon." Well before I make my next step I want to see what my father intends to do next. Until than we will be training. Let's go find someplace to train." She said completely unphased on what happened earlier. She summoned her spy orb and sent it off into the sky.

* * *

Out at the North pole they had gather but this time it was not under the moon but it was the sun in which they waited to speak with. The guardians gathered around the sky light.

"It's been long since we've spoken Lady of the Sun. What is it you want to tell us?" North asked the sun.

The sun like the moon shined a beam of light on the floor and out came the podium for choosing guardians. The crystal podium rose from the ground and the light fixed on it. The sun was choosing a guardian, just as the Man in the Moon had before.

"Wait is she choosing another guardian?" Jack asked the group.

"I didn't know she could do that mate." Bunnymund said.

"Well she is powerful probably even more than the man in the moon. Ooh I wonder who she will pick." Tooth said with glee.

They all gathered around when from the light showed an image of a girl. She looked like a fairy that and nature. Amelia looked closely at the figure.

"It's Aspen. She is sort of like Mother nature's helper. So the sun chose her? Well I guess in a way it makes sense." Amelia told the group. Sandy showed a picture of a tree over his head. "Yea she has powers over nature. More like she keeps the balance, despite the fact she looks sweet. Really she's tough, she's the one in charge of causing earthquakes as well as helping trees grow."

"Well she seems like a force to be reckoned with." Bunnymund said.

"So then should we go get her right?" Amelia asked.

"Oh I'm so happy that we have more female guardians joining." Tooth confessed happily. The male guardians just looked at Tooth not understanding. "Well it's not that I don't like you guys. It's just well great to talk to a girl everyone once in a while. Don't you agree Amelia?"

"Oh don't include me in this." Amelia said waving her hands in front of her. The guardians laughed except Sandy who laughed silently. Until he noticed something in the skylight along with the sun. At first he thought it was a glare from the sun but then the orb moved. Sandy than tried to grab everyone's attention but it was Amelia who noticed."Guys I think Sandman is trying to tell us something." They all turned to Sandy who made a circle above his head and pointed to the sky. The guardians looked up. At first like Sandy they couldn't tell what they were looking at until the orb finally moved in and flew away.

"What in the world was that?" Bunnymund inquired the group Sandy just had a question mark over his head.

"It was a ball of light." Jack answered unsure.

"A ball of light? What was that doing here?" Amelia asked still staring at the spot the orb had been.

Tooth sighed."It was spying on us. This is probably not the first time it has done that either."

"Was it Fallen Star?" North asked Tooth.

"Yes I have no doubt about that. It means she's been watching us the entire time. She probably knows about Amelia." Tooth announced to the group.

"Well that's not fair ain't it? She can come by and peek at what were doing but we can't find her anywhere." Bunnymund said grouchy and tried to calm himself by painting an egg.

"This is true but we cannot worry about this now. We must go and meet our new guardian. Than we will go and find her. Why will we try when it is impossible? That is our job as guardians, so now let's go." North said motioning to everyone.

* * *

In the deepest part of the woods sat a girl at the base of a large willow tree. A girl played her flute giving her the look of a nature fairy. With her head tilted her maroon hair resting on part of her face. The sweet melody of the flute danced throughout the forest the song notes echoing of the trees. The animals around the area grazed on the soft grass to the beautiful notes of the instrument for only they could hear them. A deer that had grazed close by the girl raised his head. In the distance there was a low noise that was blocked by the flute until it grew louder and closer. The girl paused her playing and let the flute rest on the grass beside her. She stood up and walked through the grass out from her hiding place beneath the cover of the willow. When there was a large sound, soon the jingling of bells could be heard. As a large sleigh landed right before the girl causing some of the wildlife to leave the area quickly. Aspen stared as the guardians all climbed out of the sleigh.

North turned to face the girl and greet. "Hello Aspen good to see you! I trust you know who I am." North took Aspen's hand to shake it. Aspen wasn't sure what to say so she stayed quiet and allowed her hand to be shaken.

"Hello Aspen it's so nice to meet you!" Tooth said happily Aspen once more was gonna say something before Tooth began to invade her mouth to see her teeth."Oh your teeth are gorgeous. Look at them they are so healthy!" Bunnymund was busy painting an egg and Sandy hit his face with his palm.

"Um Tooth not to be rude but not the greatest first impression we're making here." Jack said interrupting Tooth.

Tooth understood and stopped poking into Aspen's mouth."Oops sorry I just get carried away sometimes."

Aspen let out a sigh. _Finally now I can speak. _"Now that I can finally speak, I would like to ask how I came to be in the presence of the Guardians. I would also like to formally welcome you to my forest."

"The pleasure is ours Aspen. For we have some great news!" North told her.

"Really? Please do tell." Aspen encouraged North.

Two elves hopped out of the sleigh and began to play trumpets. "We would like to welcome you as..." North stopped for a dramatic pause."A new Guardian!" The trumpets gave their last blare and confetti rained down on Aspen.

Aspen was shocked."You mean me as the new Guardian?"

"That is correct mate." Bunnymund answered not looking up from his egg painting.

Aspen became happy."I would be honored! Though may I ask why?"

Amelia stepped forward this time."For the same reason I had also been chosen. Something has happened and the Guardians needed our help. There is a rise of a new enemy. They need us to help them stop it. So will you join us?"

Aspen thought for a moment but knew in her heart what she would answer." Yes I will join the Guardians."

"Great now let us make it official." North said taking out the book of Guardians.


	11. Drowning

The sphere of light flew a long way back to its master. The group was sitting around, though not quietly. Back and forth glares and insults were tossed. Star leaned against a tree, they decided to head into the woods to Damien's home since it was the closest thing they had to safety. When the orb did reach Star she was already in a foul mood from the commotion around her. _I hope I never have children. _She absorbed the orb within herself and the vision came, though she couldn't focus because there was always a disruption. Damien and Jayde were practically at each other's throats, when they weren't arguing Jayde and Rynn were arguing, when that wasn't going on Rynn was bugging Thorn, whom was too busy sulking about Damien. Meanwhile Pitch and Star secluded themselves or tried. Fallen Star couldn't draw the information the orb held until she could think. Anger welled up inside so much that she snapped.

"That is it!" Fallen Star shouted out loud. The others immediately paid attention." I need to focus, and to do that I need it quiet. Why do I need it quiet well I need to see what my spy orb got from the Guardians. Now I'm going to focus and if I hear any disturbance of any kind that person will be immediately punished am I clear?" The others slowly nodded wide-eyed."Good, now nothing better come out your mouths." She placed the orb in both hands and began to meditate. Soon there came the vision, her over the North Pole floating. Down below the guardians waited around the podium a guardian had just been chosen. Though this time it was different, the beam around the podium was a yellowish light not the usual blue. Star turned around to see the beam passing around her to the podium. _Mother... not you too... _Star looked back at the figure above the podium she knew of the girl, her name was Aspen she is the helper of earth. She continued to watch when Sandy pointed to the Guardians the orb in the sky. _So my spy was found out_, than suddenly she rushed away from the North Pole back to Ireland.

Star back to normal, the vision was now over." Damn it!" Star exclaimed the others clueless." They once more have chosen another guardian. Though this time it was not the man in the moon who chose the guardian."

"If it wasn't the Man in the Moon than who was it?" Pitch asked her.

Star had a look on her face that showed she was betrayed."It was my mother. It seems even she now believes I need be stopped. They have one more guardian than we have a comrade. Meaning we need a recruit but this time I don't want just one I need two just to stay a step ahead. This time will be the last. If they match our number so be it, at least they will never match our strength or will power. Which is why Pitch I want you to go out and scout for another member. I will in turn go to find someone as well, in fact we will all split up. Jayde and Thorn you will both go with Pitch, Rynn...and Damien will come with me. We will cover more ground but we will meet back here from now on this will be our base camp."

"What if all we find is a body?" Jayde asked Fallen Star.

"Than you will bring the body here for me to resurrect is that clear?" Fallen Star inquired the group who just nodded." Alright than let us all get going we have much to do once our force is complete I will tell you my plan. Than we will prepare for the biggest battle this world has yet to see. A real clash of the Titans. All right than return here if you find anything. Let us be off!" Fallen Star said and the group went their separate ways, Pitch and his group West and Star and her group to the East.

* * *

On the coast of Canada facing the Atlantic Ocean standing alone. The gentle waves of the ocean lapping her feet. She just stood there planted in the sand. Staring. At the dark horizon she stared. The girl consumed by her thoughts. Unable to pay attention to the world around her. She thought she was alone, that no one cared. Completely unaware someone watched her. Not knowing she walked into the water fully clothed. She slowly became submerged in the water. She then continued to swim out into the ocean. So far out is she sank she would be gone forever. Except, that was the point she floated on her back letting the current take her. After a while of floating she closed her eyes and stopped trying to float. A wave came over her and crashed upon her knocking her down. She didn't stop it. Under the surface of the water she was tranquil and not breathing. In the calm of the water during the sinking she remembered why she was doing this. It was to end the pain. To end the suffering that she felt. Everyday having to live life afraid of everyone tormenting her. Everyone avoiding and condemning her because she was different. All her life people keeping her at a distance saying she's cursed. She was just a child who had misfortune follow her from the start. She continued to think about the horrible things in her life.

When she suddenly remembered the few good things in her life. Her pet dog, her friend Cassidy,her teacher, and her aunt Mira. The only people and animal who have ever cared for her. What would happen if she died? Would they be in pain, would they miss her. So why was she doing this? To end her suffering only to cause grief to people she does care about. _No I want to live! _She opened her eyes and tried to swim up she got a few feet toward the surface when something pulled on her ankle. She tried to see what it was but her eyes burned and there was no light. It felt as if something got caught on her foot this far down it had to have been kelp. She tried to fight her way to the surface. Struggling to hold on to what ever breath she still had. She stared up at the surface only a few feet above her. _No, no it can't end like this. I don't wanna die after all! _She was running out of breath and time she could feel body tensing by the moment. _I'm so sorry everyone. _She closed her eyes. _I'm sorry..._ Her body swayed in the water, something fell into the water. Once the bubbles dissipated the kelp tethering her down released her as something tugged her to the surface. Soon she was on the shore drenched and not breathing. Her rescuer tried to resuscitate her but it was too late. She was already to far gone. With nothing else to do her rescuer left.

There her body was left lying on the beach for someone else to find. Which is exactly what happened. In the sky came the whinnying of a mare. Riding on the back of the mare was his two riders followed by a girl with flames come to take her away. They landed on the beach next to the girl.

"Poor thing, she must have drowned. Well I think we should take her with us." Pitch said looming over the girl's body. Thorn nodded in agreement as Jayde knelt and brushed the girl's hair from her face. She was young about 15 maybe.

"I agree. I think we should go now, I don't know why but I have a feeling we're being watched." Jayde warned the her companions.

Pitch looked up at the sky and luckily the clouds were blocking the moon. "We're always being watched. Though not at this time. Jayde you carry the girl let's leave immediately." Pitch ordered the two. Jayde nodded and lifted the girl in her arms while Pitch and Thorn climbed back on to the Nightmare. The three of them took off to the sky heading west back to Ireland. They flew for a while when Jayde got a bad feeling. She looked over her shoulder and there someone followed. She couldn't tell who it was but it didn't seem they wanted to talk.

"We're being followed!" Jayde shouted to Pitch and Thorn still carrying the girl in her arms, readjusting her to make sure she wouldn't drop her. Pitch looked back at their pursuer.

"I suppose we do. Well than let me handle this." Pitch said from his hand came a blast of black sand which formed a barrage of nightmare's. They charged at their follower, though he was able to dispose most of them with blasts of wind. Pitch smiled, _So a challenge are we?_ He sent another wave after him and before he was able to get rid of that one he sent another until eventually he sent one large blast of sand sending their new foe straight into the ocean. _Well I guess you weren't so tough after all. _The group flew away fast as they could to take the girl back to their base. The clouds in the sky blocking their every move to Man in the Moon. So far everything was going smoothly just as they wanted.

* * *

After an hour or so of flying they finally made it back to the base Fallen Star had not arrived yet. Jayde laid the girl down on what might have been Damien's bed but she didn't care. _I guess Fallen Star is still out searching... I hope she comes back soon._ She looked down at the girl her clothes soaked. _Maybe I should get her some new clothes. _Jayde got up and walked toward the entrance passing by Pitch and Thorn who sat at the table.

"I'm going to go out for a little while. I will be back soon. Hopefully before Star does." Jayde said to them who both just nodded and continued on with their conversation on who the person that chased after them was. Jayde ducked out of the cave mouth and took off to the nearest city to scavenge something for the girl to wear. When she returned Fallen Star was already back from their trip. She was standing above the girl who was unconscious on the bed. Damien was standing in the corner apparently upset that someone was occupying his bed. "Fallen Star your back. Did you find someone else?" Jayde asked her.

"Not exactly, I've decided upon who I want to join us. Though when we went to look for him, he was not found in his usual area. I wonder if something had happened to him. So we will go back out again to find him. So this girl pitch told me she drowned. You had found her on the beach?" Star asked her.

"Yes she was lying on the beach we aren't sure how she got there. Though I suspect that someone dragged her on to the beach." Jayde answered.

"Really what makes you think that?"

"Well I'm not sure if Pitch told you what happened after we took the girl and tried bringing her here."

"Oh yes your pursuer. Pitch told me he chased you until you were finally able to shake him off. So you believe he initially tried to save the girl but when he laid her down on the beach she was dead."

"Yes but he definitely wasn't human I believe he was a spirit like us. Though I don't believe he was against us in general just against us taking the girl away."

"I see, well than I will revive the girl now. Afterward I will be heading out once more to find our last recruit. I wish for you to join me since you can fly. That way the three of us can move faster."

"Alright. Wait the three of us? Who will be joining us?"

Star pointed to Damien behind her." He will be joining us since he can fly as fast as we can. So I expect the both and I mean both of you to coöperate." She looked over her shoulder at Damien who rolled his eyes.

"I can't make any guarantees that I won't try to choke him out." Jayde replied.

"Hey working with you isn't my choice of fun you walking fireplace. I would rather be stuck babysitting the girl here than out with you. Though I don't mind being stuck with you Fallen Star." He said winking at her. Fallen Star just rolled her eyes at him and pinched the top of her nose connecting to her brow.

Jayde was about to say something back but Fallen Star interrupted." Please Jayde I only ask this of you because I need your help. I promise you that once we're done you won't have to work with each other. We can all go about our separate ways, but for now I need your help. So please this is all I ask in return is that you help me." Fallen Star said with utmost sincerity. Jayde was slightly caught off guard not realizing how much fallen Star was like her. True she was never born human she was always a spirit from the start. That doesn't me she can't have feeling that humans did. Jayde never really thought why Fallen Star was doing what she did just that she had brought her back and she owed a debt. Yet that isn't the way Star had seen them. She told Damien that they were her friends the thought just never occurred to her.

"Yes I understand. I will try just for you, because you helped not only me but us." Jayde said. Star smiled at Jayde's answer and gave a nod. She then turned to the girl and knelt over her stretching out her hands a few inches above her and immediately got to work. Like she had done a few times before she healed the body pulling out the water caught in the girl's lungs. The girl hacked and coughed breathing once more. She opened her eyes for a moment but her vision blurred she then fell into a deep sleep.

"Alright the girl will be like this for a little while. I suppose we should go now." Star said shaking away her weariness. Damien followed after her, Jayde looked at the girl and place the clothes beside her. Off once more into the night they went unsure where to look first.


	12. Lord of the Wind

**Sorry it took so long this one seemed harder to right then I thought.**

* * *

Above the coast of Canada facing the Atlantic Ocean he watched, down below stood a girl. The girl was plagued with thoughts of pain and sadness. The man watched the girl from above. This was his job, his job was to protect the children. To protect the children, from themselves. He watched as the girl walked into the water and then swam out far. His job was not just to protect the children form outside forces like the guardians or bring them joy and laughter. His job was far more serious, his job is to protect children from anything that could kill them. Even if the thing that could kill them is the children themselves. His job is simple keep the children alive make them realize how great life is, and prevent death at any cost. The girl was now in the ocean she let the waves drag her down deep into the water. _The child is trying to kill herself. _He then closed his eyes and focused immensely. His mind merged with the girls. She was thinking about all the bad times that happened to her. _Now let's help her remember all the good times._ He focused searching through her memories and causing them to bubble up in her mind. After a few moments the girl realized she didn't want to die. _That's good... she chooses to live._ He smiled then flew away his work here was done.

He was already flying away when he felt a sense of struggle. He forgot that he was still linked to the girl. He looked back the girl hadn't swam to the surface. He flew back and hovered above the water all he could see was bubbles floating to the surface. _This isn't good at all. _He dove into the water and pushed himself to the bottom. The girl had got her foot caught on something. She wasn't moving at all. He swam further and saw that some kelp had wrapped itself around her leg. He ripped it with his talons and set her free. He then grabbed her from under her arms he used his powers of air to boost them out of the water. They bursted out of the water and into the air were they hovered before he headed to the beach.

He laid the girl down on the beach and checked for a pulse. He found none, he tried to rececitate her but nothing happened. It was to late the girl was dead. He stood up. _It's best if I leave her here for the authorities to find...I'm sorry I couldn't save you quick enough. _He took off into the sky again because he went to go notify the police. As he left a group had snuck up and found the girl. When he returned the girl was not lying on the beach where he left her. _How is this possible? I was sure she was dead. _He then looked up and saw a few shapes moving in the sky. _Are those spirits? _He changed his eyes, now they were more raptor like. He looked more closely and saw Pitch Black. _The Boogeyman?_ He looked even more closely and saw the girl whom he had saved in the arms of another spirit with firey hair.

He grew angry and persued the spirits who were kidnapping the body of the girl. A voice inside asked _What if they aren't kidnapping her? _ Then another voice countered, _With the Boogeyman that is highly unlikely._ He flapped his wings faster but that wasn't enough he gathered wind around him to blast him further at the others. As he got closer the fiery hair spirit looked over her shoulder. Her golden eyes glowing in the darkness of the clouds. She called to the Pitch Black notifying him of his prescence. Pitch then looked over his shoulder, he then unleashed a giant wave of black sand which formed into many kinds of Nightmares. _Great this is exactly what I needed to release some tension. _As the Nightmares came at him he launched large blasts of air at them, destroying them. Pitch noticed and continued to send wave after wave of Nightmares. The lord of the wind continued repelling them back.

It seemed Pitch grew angry and decided to end this quickly. He launched a giant blast of Sand at him, it wasn't Nightmares. Just a large wall of sand that didn't stop. So much that it sent him into the ocean allowing Pitch and the others to escape. He watched as Pitch and them left he floated in the water. _Nice going Ellil... You let the bad guys get away..._

* * *

After a few hours of floating in the ocean, the waves had eventually pushed him back to shore. The clouds in the sky had parted revealing the Man in the moon once more. In that time Manny had called the guardians to meet here, it was something that only he could do by causing an auroraborealis to appear. Of course he waited until the humans were asleep so they wouldn't see. The guardians arrived at the beach.

"Ay wake up mate. " A voice said. Ellil opened his eyes to see Bunnymund right in his face. He screamed and crawled away. " What's your problem?"

"Hey don't be upset Bunny. If I woke up to your face I would be scared too." Jack laughed.

"Oh rack of would ya?" Bunnymund retorted.

"The guardians? What are you all doing here?" Ellil interrogated them, his tone suggesting he was exactly happy to see them.

"Well, Ellil. It is Ellil right?" Tooth asked unsure. Ellil just nodded his head. " Well the Man in the Moon sent us here."

" We don't know why. Though something tells me you do." North said and Ellil thought for a moment. _Are they after the Boogeyman? Why weren't they here sooner. Some guardians they are._

" Are you here because of Pitch Black?" Ellil asked them anger showing in his voice.

" You saw Pitch? " Jack asked stepping toward Ellil clenching his staff.

" About yay tall. Black hair and incredibly pale. Oh he uses black sand as a weapon." Ellil said.

" Yeah that's our guy." Aspen said excitedly. " Do you know where he is?"

"Oh sure." Ellil replied.

" So you're gonna help us? " Amelia asked him.

"No, why on earth would I help you when you don't even help the children?" Ellil asked his tone started out sweet but went incredible sour.

" But we do help the children. " Tooth argued.

" Hardly you help them to become greedy and selfish. While I on the other hand help them. I protect them from the true evils around the world. The true dangers that lurk in their lives while you what make them believe? You have all these powers and all you do is give them coins, presents, and eggs. At least sandy here gives them good dreams . Sometimes that is exactly what they need. Then once they grow older and become teenagers do you stop caring?" Ellil said accusing all of them. Tooth moved away feeling a bit ashamed.

" Woah man take it easy." Jack said.

"Take it easy? I don't have time for that, I refuse to help you. I have to go after the Boogeyman." Ellil said.

"Well we can help you." Amelia told him.

"I don't have time for-" Ellil stopped when he noticed a beam of light on the ground in the shape of a 'G'. " What is that?" The Guardians turned around to see what Ellil was asking. The large 'G' was coming from the man in moon.

"It is Man in Moon. He wishes to tell us something," North explained. The 'G' then began to move on the sand toward them. The Guardians all stepped back and watched as the 'G' went to Ellil. Soon Ellil was bathed in moonlight and Manny whispered something to him. After a while the moon beam disappeared and the Guardians stared at Ellil who started laughing.

"What's so funny mate?" Bunnymund asked.

"What's funny is as of today I am now a Guardian. Well I guess I will help you after all." Ellil laughed. " Come on follow me. They went in this direction." Ellil took to the skies while the Guardians had to play catch up. _I hope we get to that little girl in time._


	13. Found

**Sorry it took me a while to get started on this I hope you aren't all to disappointed in me. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

_I've been walking for days. I don't know where I am heck I don't even know who I am... All I know is that my name is Rai. Out of all the things to remember at least I got my name. Problem is I can't ask for help. Why because I'm a spirit that much I figured out on my own. Who knows if I will be like this forever, I just hope that I remember who I was..._

* * *

Fallen Star, Jayde, and Damien left Ireland and where headed east. After awhile of flying Jayde couldn't help to grow curious.

" Star where are we going?" Jayde asked as she flew in the night it was starting to be early morning.

Star looked down at her and answered, " We are going to Japan."

" Japan? What the hell for?" Damien asked.

" For an old friend if we could find him." Star replied.

" An old friend who might that be?" Jayde asked as she flew past a cloud.

" Well Pitch gave me an idea of something so I thought maybe he could help us out with that. I think he might be in his homeland." Star responded.

" So who is it?" Damien asked.

"Yeah and what's the idea." Jayde inquired.

Star looked forward as the number of clouds grew larger. " Well you know him Damien. It's Rai the storm spirit, as for the idea all with the master plan because we're being watched." Star said mentioning the sun rising into the sky.

" Wait Rai? Seriously, man I haven't heard from the dude for a while. Though he must be around somewhere I mean look at all these clouds." Damien said as he flew through a cloud.

" Yes exactly why we need to hurry quickly." Star said before grabbing both of them and flying a little faster.

"Whooooah!" Jayde and Damien both exclaimed.

* * *

Back at the base camp the group sat around waiting for the return of Star and the others. Pitch was helping Thorn practice while Rynn trotted around in her wolf form. She decided it was best to get used to that form so she went around the cave exploring. She found herself in the room where the girl that had just arrived was sleeping. Rynn went up to the girl and started smelling her out of curiosity only to smell sea salt, other than that no scent at all. Rynn got even closer when the girl jumped awake coffing and sputtering. Rynn was taken off guard an jumped back letting out a yelp. The girl saw the wolf and began to panick pressing herself against the wall.

" Get away from me!" The girl shrieked. Pitch and Thorn heard the scremaing outside and rushed quickly. When they arrived Rynn was trapped in a water bubble and drowning.

* * *

I'm so tired...I can't go any futher... Rai collapsed on the beach. Just above him storm clouds began to gather. Lucky that wasn't the only thing in the sky. In a matter of seconds three figures swooped down and carried Rai off.

* * *

" Let her go!" Thorn shouted to the girl. Rynn was running out of breath so much she turned back into her human form. The frightened girl took notice of Rynn's change and let her hand fall to her side. _I didn't realize I was doing this... _As soon as her hand dropped the bubble disappeared and Rynn hit the floor hacking. Thorn knelt down next to her to try and calm her down. Pitch looked at the girl. _Interesting she can control water. We must be careful with this one. She just made water appear... _

Pitch slowly walked up to the girl. " Now just take a deep breath." The girl nodded and took a deep breath. " Good now you don't have to be afraid. I swear we aren't going to hurt you. Now tell me what do you remember?"

The girl pressed her knees to her chest and thought for a moment. " I was drowning in the ocean and that's all I remember."

" I see do you at least remember your name?" Pitch asked. The girl shook her head. "Hmm well we are waiting for our leader to return from her trip, she will definitely want to meet you. Until then feel free to rest more, or change clothes we will be outside the cave." Pitch indicated to her clothes and then walked away. Thorn followed carrying Rynn in his arms. The girl looked at her clothes. _What happened...Why can't I remember anything? Did I die? Who are these people? Where am I?_ She stood up and felt that her clothes were really damp. She decided to change she looked around to make sure no one was watching. When she finished dressing she collapsed back on the bed and fell deeper into sleep.

* * *

_What is this feeling that I'm getting... It's like I'm flying...Can I fly? Can I? Am I dreaming? _Rai slowly opened his eyes. he moved his head and saw the sky growing dark. _That's the sky up there but am I floating? _He turned his head even more to see the water rushing by underneath him. _Is that the ocean... and an arm?_ Rai blinked his eyes more. He definitely did see and arm and not just , and they were wrapped around his chest. They were holding him up. he turned his head to see a skeleton.

"Ahhh!" Rai screamed as he began to struggle in the skeleton's grip.

"It seems our guest is awake." The skeleton stated and then began to cackle. Rai continued to scream and flail and trying to pry free from the skeleton.

A voice rang out. " Damien enough!" it said. Rai turned to see a blinding white light appear he had to shield his eyes. " Return to your normal form now."

"Yes of course your highness." The skeleton answered. Rai turned back and forth between the light and the skeleton. _What is going on here?_ _Am I truly dead and they've come to collect me? _As he continued to look from the skeleton and the light with each pass his head made the light grew dimmer and the skeleton began to morph until he stared between a girl with glowing eyes and a boy with piercing blue ones.

" You're not to scare him. He's our guest." the girl said. The boy just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We should really keep going." Another girl who floated a distance said.

" You're right we should keep going." the girl closest to Rai replied. _Who are these people? How are they flying? Where are they taking me?_

" What is going on right now? Explain this to me?" Rai demanded.

" Can we just explain to him when we get back to base? I'm kind of tired of carrying him. He's starting to get really heavy and really annoying. Can I drop him?" The boy replied.

" No Damien, You cannot drop him." The girl with glowing eyes replied.

"Are you sure we really need him Star?" The other girl asked.

Star turned to her and answered, " Yes Jayde we do need him. I promise it will all make sense." Star then moved closer to Rai. " Rai do you know who I am?"

" Are you an angel?" Rai asked causing Damien to erupt with laughter until Star motioned for him to silence himself.

With a small chuckle Star responded," No I am not an angel. Rai I am a spirit like you. I've come to you because I need you help. You might not remember but we do know each other. Now the question is will you help me?"

" If I say no will he drop me?" Rai asked indicating to Damien behind him.

Star laughed a little before answering. " No we will just drop you off safely somewhere and let you go about your way." Rai thought for a moment. _She says she is a spirit like me...Does that me that they are spirits too? So does that mean they are all working together?... She knew my name but I never said what my name was. Does that mean she really knows me? Does she know who I am? Why I am here? If I go with her will I find out more about myself? Should I go with them?..._

_"_ Okay I will go with you. Only if you help me remember who I am." Rai said.

"Fair enough Rai." Star replied. " We will be going then. So Damien if your tired than you can hand him over to me."

"Like hell I will. I wouldn't allow those beautiful hands to go near his body. Of course my body is free to you if you'd like." Damien said adding a wink at the end of the sentence.

" Your an idiot." Jayde said aloud.

"No your an idiot!" Damien shouted.

"Oh good comeback." Jayde retorted all the while Star just shook her head.

"Let's go you two. I wish to return so that way I can tell you my plan." Star said as she started to fly away leaving the rest to catch up as they headed home to Ireland.

* * *

Rynn was pacing back and forth outside the cave entrance. " I can't believe she almost drowned me!" Rynn shouted.

" Well how did you expect her to react to a wolf at her bedside." Thorn responded.

"The boy has a point." Pitch said. " It's your turn Thorn. " Pitch motioned to the chess board in between him and Thorn.

" Well I was just practicing moving around in that form." Rynn said as Thorn moved his piece. " I didn't mean for her to panic like that."

" What were you doing anyway?" Thorn asked as he studied the board as Pitch moved his pawn.

"Well I was trying to take her scent so I could remember it but all I could pick up was the smell of the ocean." Rynn answered.

" Maybe because her clothes smell like the ocean." Thorn said.

"Maybe... I just don't think that's it.." Rynn thought for a moment then she picked up another familiar scent. " They're back!" She turned around and scanned the skies. Pitch and Thorn paused there game and joined her.

" Are you sure they are I don't see them. All I see are clouds." Thorn said. When from the clouds four figures appeared. The fourth being carried.

"Ah so they have returned...It seems they brought someone with them." Pitch said. Fallen Star reached the base first touching down on the ground softly. "Welcome back Fallen Star."

"Thank you Pitch. We've brought our last member." Star said as Jayde and Damien landed. The moment Damien got close to the ground he dropped Rai.

"Is that Rai the Storm Spirit?" Pitch asked.

"Yep though he doesn't remember anything. So until he's done he's weaker than Rynn." Damien said as he walked into the cave.

"Ha he's weaker than me...wait a minute. Hey!" Rynn shouted as she chased after Damien. "Take that back!"

" So he doesn't remember who he is?" Pitch asked Star.

Star sat down looking at Rai who stood across from Pitch looking uncomfortable and replied," Yes as far as I know he only remembers his name. We found him lying on the beach unconscious when he came to. He didn't recognize me nor Samhain."

"Am I supposed to?" Rai asked shyly.

Star turned to him and answered, " Well you should but that's alright it's been a long day. I'm sure you're still tired. I say that everyone should take a moment to rest. We have all the time in the world."

" Alright so I guess I go inside the cave now?" Rai inquired.

"Yes anywhere you feel looks comfortable enough to sleep." Star answered, Rai nodded and headed inside the cave.

"Star the girl that we brought. The one who drowned." Pitch said," Her powers are interesting. She has powers over water but what's extraordinary is I believe she pulled the moisture from the air itself in order to create a water sphere."

Star turned to Pitch and responded intrigued, " Oh and how did you come upon this conclusion?"

" The girl was in the cave the only water inside was what was trapped in her clothes. After she had created the water sphere her clothes we're still damp. Though I don't know for sure both me and Thorn arrived after she had created the sphere." Pitch described.

" So it's possible the water could have come from her body itself... Wait you stumbled upon the girl after she created the sphere? What triggered her power?" Star queried.

" That would be Rynn who triggered her power."

" How so?"

" Rynn was trotting around in that wolf form of hers. Apparently she got to close to the young girl startling her from her sleep. In a panic and acting on instinct she attacked Rynn without even realizing what she was doing. Rynn nearly drowned but we heard the screams and we're able to save Rynn in time."

" My god I wouldn't have know from the way Rynn was acting just now...She seemed just fine. I will be sure to check on her right now." Star said as she began to walk as she stumbled. Pitch quickly caught her.

" Are you alright?" He asked.

" I'm fine. Just tired." Star replied recomposed herself.

" You've wasted alot of energy haven't you? All this reviving of humans and flying around is taking it's toll isn't it? How long will you be able to keep up this Facade?" He questioned her.

" To answer your question I will say that I will hibernate for a short while to regain my power you will be in charge I want these new spirits to be trained." Star said and she continued on her way stopping at the mouth of the cave. " I don't want to be woken up. If I wake up for any reason other than an emergency I swear all of you will face my wrath. " Her hair turned to fire as she growled. " Alright than goodnight." She left inside.

Pitch stared at the cloud covered sky. _The sky is very lovely when you can't see the moon. How does it feel old friend to be out-witted by your daughter. _Pitch grinned before joining everyone inside the cave.


	14. Training

" So how long is Star going to have to hibernate for?" Damien asked.

" What's she hibernating for anyway?" Rynn inquired.

" She is probably tired from all the flying." Jayde answered.

Damien shook his head. " That's not why at all. She used up a lot of power so she needs to gain it all back."

" So what did she use her power on if not flying?" Thorn queried.

Pitch quickly replied, " Do you not realize it? Think about it what other thing could she have used her power on? It's something only Star has been able to do." The others looked around and began rambling on theories, while Rai and the girl whose name they don't know because she couldn't remember.

Damien grew tired and exclaimed. " She used her powers to revive you guys. Is it really that hard not to figure that out? If so she brought back the wrong people."

" Yeah and I'm looking at one of them." Jayde retorted.

"You got something to say hot head?" Damien questioned her standing up.

" You guys don't fight..." Rynn said trying to make them relax.

" No Jayde's right. If anyone doesn't belong here it's him." Thorn growled.

" Oh you want to go? Come on I'll take you all on." Damien threatened.

Pitch grew angry and shouted. " Enough!" Everyone around silenced themselves. " Now Fallen Star is trying to sleep. If we wake her the guardians and Man in the Moon will be the least of our problems. Now we all owe Fallen Star in some way shape or form. Now we must repay her the best we can." The others nodded in agreement.

" So what do we do now?" Thorn asked.

" Well I need to prepare you all for who you will be fighting Star told me she wants you all trained and since I'm the only one who has ever gone up against the guardians I will decide who will fight whom. Though of course I will train you if things don't work out and you end up fighting someone else." Pitch responded.

" So who will be fighting which guardian?" Jayde inquired.

" Who better to fight the Ice spirit than a fire spirit?" Pitch remarked. " Jayde will be fighting the Ice spirit Jack Frost. Your job is to also keep him away from me since he is one of the spirits who can defeat me."

" Well I'll be sure to keep him busy." Jayde declared.

" Ooh ooh me next! Who will I be fighting Pitch?" Rynn asked excitedly.

" Well as a wolf you should hunt. I think it's rabbit season. You will be fighting the Easter Bunny." Pitch answered.

Rynn smile turned to a frown. " The Easter Bunny really?"

" Don't underestimate him. He may be a grown rabbit but he is a good fighter and quick on his feet." Pitch stated.

"Alright then I will do my best. The Easter Bunny will be my prey." Rynn smiled.

" You'll get him for sure." Thorn lightly petted Rynn on the head. Rynn just smiled. " Now who will I be fighting?"

" Hmm you're an interesting case indeed. I'm not all to sure hmm... Maybe I will have you fight North." Pitch stated after thinking.

" North?" Thorn queried.

"Ahh yes that's what us spirits call him though you probably know him as Santa Claus. I would say he's the leader of the guardians of course under Man in Moon." Pitch explained.

" So I will be fighting Santa? Well if he's the leader I guess he must be strong..." Thorn said unconvinced.

" Alright so Boogey who you got lined up for me?" The Halloween spirit questioned.

Pitch turned to the Halloween King. " You will be fighting Sandman. The second spirit who can defeat me."

" Sandy eh? Makes sense since you were only able to turn his sweet dreams into nightmares. While I on the other hand turn nightmare into reality." Damien said with a wicked smile.

" Yes indeed that is the idea... Now Rai." Pitch said and Rai looked up at him.

"Y-yes?" He inquired.

" I will have you fight the Tooth Fairy." Pitch stated.

" O-ok. That's fine..." Rai answered then went back to staring at the ground.

" Will I have to fight too?" asked the small girl sitting next to Rai. Everyone turned to her. " I'm not sure I can... I mean I even almost hurt one of you. Why would you want me to help?"

Rynn stood in front of the young spirit. The girl looked up at Rynn. Rynn hugged her quickly. " It's okay I understand how you feel. I was the same. I was scared, and unsure what would happen. Then Fallen Star came to look for me. She made me feel safe." Rynn pulled away still holding the girl by the shoulders. " You don't have to be afraid. Your safe with us, and I forgive you. It was my fault anyway I startled you first. If you don't want to fight we won't make you."

The girl started to cry. " Thank you... I don't know why I'm crying but something tell me I've been waiting for someone to say that to me. To make me feel safe. Thank you."

" Aww don't cry." Rynn said the girl nodded and began wiping her face. " Alright let's start over I'm Rynn."

"I would tell you my name if I could remember..." she said.

" Well we don't know what our names were either. Some of us were given names. So how about we call you..umm... Aqua. We can think of a last name later." Rynn smiled.

"Aqua?" She asked and Rynn nodded. "Yes Aqua sounds nice."

"Well I'm glad were all together in this. Now I think since you are still new I will have you fight Amelia. One of the guardians new recruits... Alright let's get to training shall we. Thorn has trained a lot so he will be helping me train you." Pitch said.

" Wait so the poster boy for being weak is gonna be training us?" Damien said.

Thorn retorted. " Says the guy who can only make illusions of what we fear. Though it probably doesn't work since we know you can do it. I guess it doesn't really impress Fallen Star since she saw through your cheap trick quickly. Maybe you should leave this to the rest of us who have the powers to fight."

" Oh is that all you think I can do? There's a reason Fallen Star sought me out. While you she just happened to stumble upon." Damien said.

"Stop it you two. You can have your duel for the fair maidens hand some other time. Right now we are going to train the less experienced ones. Aqua I would like to train you but I think it would be best to allow you to practice on your own for a little to get used to your new-found gifts." Pitch explained.

"O-okay thank you." Aqua said quickly.

"Now the next person to train would be Rynn." Pitch announced.

" Huh? Why me? I'm not weak..." Rynn complained.

"No but you don't really know the full extent of your powers yet all you really have control of is your wolf transformation. You haven't realized your true potential I believe." He answered her.

" What do you mean I haven't realized it?" Rynn asked.

"Well when we first met you and you attacked the wolf skeleton of Thorn's creation. It's true you transformed into your wolf form but you didn't use that to attack the skeleton wolf. You used another power of sorts."

"Another power to attack the wolf? All I remember was blanking out and then I stood in front of all of you in my wolf form. So I have another power?"

" Yes you do indeed a strong power which I think gives you a great advantage over the Easter Bunny. So if we can get you to control that ability you will definitely be stronger."

" Alright so what do we do?"

" I'm going to have you spar with Thorn. Hopefully he will be able to trigger the same thing with your abilities. If he can then we will hopefully understand how it is done. Then you will be able to use these powers willingly."

"Umm ok? I think I understand do I need to transform though?"

" Just go on instinct alright Rynn? Thorn let us begin." Pitch stepped to the side as did the others.

" Alright are you ready Rynn?" Thorn asked her.

Rynn nodded. " Uh huh I think so." Thorn slid the bag of his back and began to empty the contents. Bones scattered all around him. He focused letting his thorn vines rap around the bones slowly piecing together what looked to be like a wolf at first. Until it slowly began to lift from the ground becoming a were-wolf.

"W-what is that thing." Rynn questioned him, her heart beginning to pound.

"It's the wolf that killed you... well with a few changes of human bones." He answered. Rynn heart began to pound more that his words barely reached her when he suddenly attacked. The wolf threw a clawed hand at Rynn nearly slashing her. Rynn watched as the grisly claw came about an inch from her face. Rynn fell to the ground but the wolf didn't let up it continued it's attack on her. The others watched intently unable to do anything as Rynn scrambled around on the ground. Rynn looked at the others trying to grasp the situation. _Is this actually happening right now...I'm being attacked and the others are just watching... _As Rynn distracted the wolf pounced pinning Rynn to the ground. Despite having no skin you could tell it was snarling with it lips drawn back showing its white fangs. _Am I going to die?...No... ...no...NO! _In that instant the shadows from the trees and rocks ripped from their owners came rushing to aid Rynn. They lifted from the ground pulling the wolf back like a leash. The wolf struggled trying to grab at the shadows but could not pull itself free. The leash then pulled tighter and tighter forcing the wolf to retreat. Rynn stood up and brushed herself off and eventually the wolf stopped struggling.

"I suppose that makes me the victor." Rynn said proudly. Thorn smiled and released his hold over the bones causing them to collapse on to the dirt.

"I suppose so. Though I did go easy. If you want to have remote of a chance you will have to strike quicker." Thorn said.

Pitch watched as the shadows returned to their previous owners. "Well I must admit I'm impressed might I ask what did you do to activate your power?"

Rynn turned to Pitch. "I-I guess I realized I needed to fight back and stop being afraid... I got angry and I guess I took control." She said and looked down and began to play with her shadow making it move and take shapes."

"Good. Very good." Pitch said. " Alright now we move on to the next person."

* * *

The sky blocked by dark storm clouds. Elil flew through the clouds scanning the world below but so far all he could see was the water below.

"Are you sure they went in this direction?" Jack asked as he flew next to him.

Elil rolled his eyes before answering, " Yes I'm sure unless you have some other idea in where they are."

"Geez no need to bite his head off." Amelia commented from the sleigh.

"She's right. There's no need to be hostile towards us. We all want to try to find them. It's our duty as guardians." Aspen added.

"Yeah whatever." Elil said as he continued flying.

"We should be hitting land soon. If I'm correct we are heading to Ireland." North said as he flew the sleigh.

"Oh please I hope we don't meet the Leprechaun." Bunnymund added from the back of the sleigh.

"What do you have against the Leprechaun?" Amelia asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Bunnymund replied.

" Either way I don't think it's the Leprechaun we should worry about." Tooth said flying the closest to the sleigh.

"Why is that?" Jack asked looking behind.

"Because the Halloween Spirit Samhain lives there." She answered.

"There's a Halloween spirit?" Jack asked. " How come he isn't a guardian? Halloween's a big holiday."

" He was asked but refused." North answered.

Jack was now intrigued he flew closer to the sleigh. " You can actually refuse? Wow. Hear I thought no one ever refused the guardians."

Tooth had a look of worry on her face. "I think we should be glad he didn't. I think he would have done more harm than good."

Jack turned to Tooth. " Why do you think that?"

"Well like you Jack he like to have fun...Only at everyone else's expense. He has a strong power a power stronger than Pitch ever had. If he's joined forces with North Star, then that's three spirits that will be a problem." Tooth said. " What does Fallen star plan to do?"

Just ahead land could be seen. The guardians drew near to the home of the Halloween King. " Well I guess were going to find out." Amelia said pointing to the incoming land.


End file.
